1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine.
2. Related Art
A sewing machine has conventionally been known which sews an embroidery pattern based on embroidery data. This type of sewing machine includes a storage device storing embroidery data of a plurality of embroidery patterns. A user selects a desirable one of the embroidery patterns. The sewing machine reads the embroidery data of the selected embroidery pattern and instructs a transfer mechanism to transfer an embroidery pattern holding a workpiece cloth while a needle bar with a needle attached thereto is being moved up and down by an up-down moving mechanism. The embroidery pattern is sewn on the workpiece cloth by the operation.
The above-described sewing machine includes a type added with a boring function which makes cuts in the workpiece cloth. More specifically, a boring knife (a cutting needle) is attached to the needle bar, instead of the needle. Boring data is stored in a storage device. The boring data is indicative of cut positions in the workpiece cloth. The sewing machine reads the boring data and transfers the embroidery frame while the needle bar with the cutting needle being attached thereto is being moved up and down. Successive cuts are formed on the workpiece cloth by this operation, so that the workpiece cloth is cut into a predetermined configuration.